


Girls/Boys? Dean Loves 'Em All

by destielinfinity4



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Girls Kissing, Girls/Girls/Boys, M/M, Masturbation, Rare Pairings, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, YouTube, fanboy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielinfinity4/pseuds/destielinfinity4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean stumbles on the P!ATD song 'Girls/Girls/Boys' and gets a boner for Brendon Urie. What else is there to say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls/Boys? Dean Loves 'Em All

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is just my pervy, fangirl reaction to watching Girls/Girls/Boys for the first time. Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'd recommend listening to the song while reading because that's what I'd do if I were reading a fan-fic based off of a song I knew but it is in no way necessary. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

Dean watching Girls Girls Boys

 

Dean had no idea how’d he found the video. He’d opened his laptop hours ago and, by some act of internet hypnotism, he’d ended up here. Here seemed to be the opening seconds of an emo-band’s hit song, Girls/Girls/Boys. The scene opened to the back of a pale neck. It panned out slowly to a face Dean found deliciously attractive. While the man ran a hand over his sexy buzzed hair, a drum began to beat. The man eyed the camera for a second before beginning to sing. Dean's ears were in awe over the man’s smooth, clear voice. The voice that caused blood to flow towards his cock, which was beginning to harden. This man was also incredibly attractive, Dean hadn’t seen a man this hot in a while. Besides Cas who, like the man on the video, was a perfect ten. Somehow, Dean found himself fantasizing about biting and sucking on the tender skin of the man’s neck.

The man completed the opening verse and proceeded to shoot the camera an incredibly dirty smirk. If the man had smirked like that in person, Dean would’ve hopped in bed with him without a second thought. Obviously Cas would be invited too, if the man didn’t mind three-ways that is. The camera framed his face in a shadowy yellow light, he sang with a hopeful smile on his face. Dean couldn’t get enough of it. Biting his lip, he felt his eyelids flutter as a moan escaped his mouth. His now full-fledged boner caused wild thoughts to flash through his head, and he was all too aware of an uncomfortable pressure of the laptop.

As the chorus began, Dean decided to google the man to find out his name, which turned out to be Brendon Urie. When Dean returned to the video Urie had lifted his arms showing a few colorful tattoos on one muscular forearm. Dean had always wanted tattoos, he wanted his lover to study them absently while they embraced after hours of rough love-making. He wanted to study Uries tattoos, and his cock agreed wholeheartedly. Urie put his arms up behind his head and then slowly ran them down to his shoulders. The camera began panning outward, showing equally muscular arms and shoulders, and a thin but defined torso. Dean wondered how far the camera was allowed to pan out, youtube did not allow much nudity-wise, and sadly they couldn't show full-frontal. The camera stopped panning out maybe two or three inches from the top of Uries cock. Dean felt his own pulse at the thought of it, hiding just out of sight, waiting for him.

Dean had never been a size-queen, but he found himself picturing the camera, panning down showing an enormous cock. He pictured himself on his knees, hopefully handcuffed, being slowly revealed by the camera as it revealed all of Urie.  He pictured his cock, average in compared to Urie’s. He pictured himself staring up into Uries eyes pleadingly as the man grabbed his hair, throwing him around in the same casual movements he used in the song. Dean pictured himself, knees in pain on the stony black floor, inviting the head of Uries cock into his mouth, scraping his teeth along its length while Uries muscular right arm scraped up his own back. ‘Girls love Girls and Boys, and Boys love Boys and Girls’ Dean personally loved all of them. He pictured Uries breath hitch as he neared climax. Pictured Urie continue the song unswayed by the pleasures brought by his dick, with a hitch of breath the only evidence of what Dean was doing. Dean felt an impulse to throw the laptop and jack himself silly, but he fought the urge and returned his attention to the video.

Urie sang with honest and simple body movements, which somehow felt sweet and endearing. Every few seconds Urie would run a hand or two innocently, experimentally, around his torso. Dean closed his eyes for a second, imagining exactly how it would feel to have those hands  glide around on his own body. ‘Girls love girls and boys, and love is not a choice’? The words brought him out of his head, away from those desperate fantasies. Could this song be about bisexuality? Awesome, the world needed more of those.

Another quick google taught Dean, that Urie happened to be openly bisexual. He briefly glanced at a meme where Urie had a finger stuck coyly in his mouth with the caption ‘no I'm not gay, but I would suck a dick’ The finger forced Dean to picture gazing downward and seeing Urie sucking his dick, seeing Urie meet his gaze and smile around his cock. A big toothy grin, his eyes scrunching up and his perfect teeth lighting up the room. The same teeth that just barely bit down on his cock before Urie resumed bobbing up and down on Dean's cock.

The way Urie moved in the video was positively adorable, the longer Dean watched the more trouble he had yanking his eyes from the screen. A nagging feeling in his brain begged the camera to show more, even just a shot of his leg, anything, Dean was insatiable. He wanted to see all of the sexy male body before him. All he had now was teasers, showing just enough to drive Dean crazy wanting more. And it was definitely working.

In an effort to take the edge off of the want that was growing in his stomach, he turned to the white search box in the corner of his browser, typing in ‘ Brendon Urie Nudes’. After looking through these for several minutes he gave up. He had seen too much of Uries body, none of the fakes were convincing enough. Damn. He’d have to rely solely on his own imagination which, after months of fantasizing about Cas, told him was pretty accurate.

When another phrase ended Urie touched a finger to his lip and flashed wanton eyes at the camera. Son of a bitch, was this guy for real? Everything about him seemed perfect, he didn't appear arrogant, too emo, too weird, he was literal perfection. Dean didn't need another celebrity crush. He had enough of those, and Gabriel only gave him and Cas Celebrity-Fantasy Gifts for Valentine's day and Christmas. Dean made a mental note to ask Gabe if he could bless them with the chance to fulfill Dean's fantasy with Urie. Gabe was a kinky little guy he’d be agreeable. Sam certainly couldn’t shut up about the times Gabe had fulfilled his fantasies with his certainly misused angel powers. He did put Dean and Sam in a viagra commercial once, He could probably do one simple fantasy. Dean blinked and turned his attention back to the video The camera had panned down from Urie's face again closely following his gorgeous tattooed arm as it brushed down his flat torso. When the camera stopped moving Dean saw a well-defined close-up of Uries V-lines. Dean willed the camera to continue further downward although he knew it wouldn’t happen. He could still hope.

Now the camera panned back up, showing a beautiful view of the Uries abs. It also panned outward a bit, Urie turned around, teasing the camera, and Dean, with less than a centimeter of his ass. Dean had always loved a good tease, it got him hard like nothing else. Teasing also happened to be one of Castiel's many, many talents. Urie was still singing with honesty and passion, two more things Dean most certainly looked for in a man. When Urie repeated the chorus with his back to the camera, he shot his arms out sideways which gave Dean a view of his exceptionally handsome shoulder blades as they swam under his skin. The lighting showed off the perfect curve of his back.

Dean had nearly forgotten about the song and the lyrics, he was fully lost in the view of the naked man before him, and his own fantasies about Uries body. A thought flashed in his head ‘how the fuck did I deny being bi for this long?’ but before he could really delve into this subject, Uries hands abruptly shot forward, grabbing Dean's attention back, pulling the camera towards him, pulling Dean towards him, if only. He curled his fingers in one at a time, only making Dean's fantasies get dirtier. Urie was such a tease.

Now there was another pair of hands on Urie's shoulders, where Dean believed his ought to have been. Two hot women entered the scene with long black hair and skimpy black bras. The women ran their hands over his body and Dean immediately felt jealousy for them, his mind returned to the fantasy where Dean was on his knees sucking Uries cock, The women entered while Dean was deep-throating, stepping over him, their high-heeled shoes scraping his calves. The girls broke away from Urie and began making out with each other. Fantasy-world-Dean stood up in Dean's mind and began sucking on Uries chest, bringing a red hot mark to his collarbone.

After a while the women separated, going back to caress Uries body. Long before Dean wanted, the women began pacing away from Urie, off of the scene. The camera began moving back up to Urie’s face. He was finishing the final chorus, and far too soon, he too, was gone. Urie walked away from the camera, leaving Dean with a black screen, a needy boner, and a thousand fantasies to tell Cas and Gabe about later.

**Author's Note:**

> End Note: Comments and Kudos make me very happy. I think I would actually cry if someone made fanart of my work. Like for real. If you post anywhere about it use my archive name as the hashtag or tag me. Follow my tumblr for updates! Feel free to message me with prompts and ideas. If you want to beta any of my works message me on tumblr. Check out my other works!!!


End file.
